Contact
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Just about how Jay doesn't like human contact. Maybe there is a way that he won't find it so bad? Slight swearing and by slight i mean literally three cuss words and two of them are not that bad. Story is good give it a chance I'm crap at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Jay sat on a random bench in Auradon starring at the island that he used to call home. He took in the castle behind him and compared it to the dilapidated buildings of the island. It almost didn't seem fair the isle didn't have wifi, all the building were falling apart, and they couldn't use magic. Yet in Auradon you could use magic, they practically lived in mansions, and they could have almost anything they wanted.

He wasn't very sure how his life had changed so drastically so quickly. One minute he is stealing things from other villains and the next thing he knows he is in a prep school actually learning. It was almost like a fairy tale, how he went from rags to riches. Well not exactly but it was along those lines. Of course everything on the island was like that. The princesses that started as maids or cooks and suddenly became princesses and all of the sudden they had everything.

Jay was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the presence of someone next to him. He turned to see his friend Carlos next to him. Carlos was also starring at the Island. The island that they grew up on.

Life was different for them there. Sure their parents might have been friends but Carlos and Jay never were, they always seemed to have a reason for why they despised each other. No at Auradon they realized that if they wanted to survive here they would have to stick together. If it weren't for Auradon Jay wouldn't be best friends with Carlos.

They both looked towards each other and shared a look, a look only they knew the meaning of. Carlos reached over and placed his hand over Jay's and Jay pulled back roughly. Back on the isle touching was a foreign thing. It wasn't banned it was just frowned upon. Even now in his new home Jay just couldn't shake the thought of human contact being bad.

Carlos had easily accepted since he had the more open personality. The truth was that Carlos could only stand contact between him and Jay. Carlos isn't sure when it happened but some time long ago on the isle he developed feelings for Jay. How it happened still confuses the blonde boy but he just accepts his feelings.

Sure he hides the feelings because he knows that Jay doesn't feel the same. Hell, Jay doesn't like contact so why should Carlos make himself believe that Jay will magically turn gay if he expressed his feelings. So Carlos keeps quiet thinking it's for the better. They need all the support they can get and he doesn't just want to go fuck it up with some stupid emotions.

Carlos puts his hand back in his lap as he looks at the ground, the look of sadness etched in his features. Jay turns towards the smaller boy instantly feeling bad for the way he reacted. He slowly reaches out and rests his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Carlos's head snaps up when he feels the pressure on his shoulder.

The second he realizes that Jay is willingly participating in human contact he wants to shout all the feelings that are bottled up inside him. They eventually get up and head back to their dorm room. The whole time Jay has his arm securely wrapped around Carlos's small shoulders.

By the time they are both back in their dorm with the door securely locked Carlos just can' help himself, he has to tell Jay his emotions. So Carlos awkwardly sits on the edge of Jay's bed and looks into his eyes.

"Ugh Jay I need to tell you something, please promise you won't get mad or laugh at me." Carlos mumbles while drawing patterns on the comforter.

"I promise." Jay says while starring intently at Carlos.

"So ugh, you see I have had some feelings for you since back on the Isle."

"Really?" Jay asks. It wasn't the reaction that Carlos was expecting.

"Ugh yeah." Carlos moves to look at the door behind himself.

"Carlos, have you ever wondered why I only show affection to you?" Jay asks.

"Um no."

"It's because I like you, so stop being nervous i'm not going to kill you. Well not today at least." Jay laughs.

Carlos looks shocked at Jay's up front attitude about the situation. Jay the one who hates human contact and all of that crap actually likes him back! He would have never expected this reaction. If he knew this would be the outcome he would have told the older boy sooner.

They both seem to move in slow motion as they lean towards each other. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. The kiss says all the things they never got the chance to. The smaller boy tangles his fingers in the others hair. As Jay wraps his arms around Carlos's waist pulling him closer. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship that would last a very long time.

* * *

 **Yay Jaylos! Ok sorry guys I feel awful I haven't writtten anything new for this ship in forever. Anyway so review and I will hopefully post more Jaylos soon! Also remember to check out me and Cali's YouTube channel. The channel is Cali and Vega. Hope you liked this!**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
